No digas Feliz año nuevo
by HanaWa-Irori
Summary: "- Estos años se han hecho muy largos junto a ti. Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos. Me has visto convertirme con Seirin en el mejor equipo de Japón." Kuroko solo quiere que no le digan Feliz año nuevo.


_Disclaimer: Kuroko Tetsuya, Momoi Satsuki y Nigou son propiedad de Tadadoshi. Mitsue y Tsuna, son personajes creados por mí. _

No digas, "Feliz año Nuevo" Por HanaWa-Irori

.

.

.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Aquella niña de cabellos rosas sonreía llevando un bonito adorno entre sus manos. Detrás de ella, salió quien todos conocían por ser un gran jugador de Básquet en la NBA. Kuroko Tetsuya. Mas atrás, el hijo mayor traía un adorno aun mas grande. El chico era demasiado terco, por lo que prefirió sacar el _**Kadomatsu **_solo, sin que su padre lo ayudara.

— Mitsue, ¿Puedes solo? — Volvió a preguntar, mientras miraba al hombre menor.

El nombrado solo se giro para sonreírle, mientras volvió a levantarlo y llevarlo alado de la puerta.

— Por supuesto, no es tan difícil. Taiyou me enseño algunos ejercicios, por lo que trate de aumentar me masa muscular. — Este elevo uno de sus brazos, mientras lo mostraba.

Padre e hija se miraron, realmente no notaban la diferencia o un proceso.

— Claro Mit-Nii, tienes mucho más musculo. — Le sonrió la menor, mientras caminaba a la puerta. Su hermano mayor sonrió satisfecho, mientras cerraba la puerta. — Papá, ¿Podrías ayudarme a poner el _**Shimekazari **_por favor? — Pregunto, mientras apuntaba el adorno. El hombre asintió, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

— Solo esperen aquí, mientras voy por el martillo. ¿Sí? — Sus dos hijos asintieron, cuando se aseguró que no iban a pelear o algo, se dirigió a su garaje.

Al entrar, pendió la luz para acercarse al gran tablero con las herramientas que tenía. No tardo en localizar la herramienta que buscaba, se acerco hasta el para tomarlo. Luego de ello, camino a unos de los cajones para buscar algunos clavos. Había escuchado un ruido, algo que crujía, pero aun así no le dio mucha importancia, y siguió buscando.

Cuando ya los tuvo en su mano, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Pero por un momento, le pareció ver algo moverse. Aunque no le dio mucha importancia. Giro su vista de nuevo a la puerta, pero luego de analizarlo mejor, se quedo en su lugar. Para luego girarse. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

Este se acercó a las bicicletas de sus hijos. Donde podía ver detrás de ellas una gran mancha negra.

— ¿Qué? — No, realmente no podía ser.

…

— ¿Cómo está? — Pregunto el chico por el teléfono, algo preocupado. Su hermana menor apretó la camisa de su hermano, cuando noto que este simplemente se quedó callado. No podía oír muy bien que decía Satsuki, pero nada parecía ir bien.

— "_Ustedes quédense tranquilos. Papá y yo haremos lo posible por el…"_

Eso había dicho su madre, pero no podían quedarse en paz.

— ¿Tú crees que el…? —Pregunto luego de que su hermano cortara la llamada. El mas alto simplemente se encogió de hombros, mientras esquivaba la mirada.

— No lo sé Tsuna. — Repitió, mientras caminaba a la cocina.

Necesitaba tomar agua, no. Rápidamente negó la idea, si tomaba algo seguro iba a vomitarlo de lo nervioso que estaba. Quería que su hermana estuviera tranquila, quería que ella supiera que se podía hacer algo.

Pero la chica se dio cuenta de la situación cuando vio que su hermano comenzó lentamente a destrozarse solo. Cuando llevaba sus manos a su cabeza, y las lágrimas salían solas. Ella se quedo en el marco de la cocina, mientras finas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

— _No hace falta mentirme… _ — Soltó en un murmuro.

…

" — _**Ya no podemos hacer nada…"**_

Eso era una mentira. ¿Verdad? Eso no podía ser cierto, no. Esa frase no podía repetirse tanto en su mente.

" — _**No queda más que, dormirlo…"**_

Kuroko apretó sus cabellos con desesperación. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debía pasar aquello? Movía sus pies con ansiedad, esperaba que poder pasar. Quería pasar. No podía aguantar mucho más, quería correr hacia él. Sintió la mano de su esposa en uno de sus hombros. Elevo un poco la mirada hasta encontrarse con la rosada de la mujer que amaba.

— Vivió mucho Tetsu-Kun. Una más larga de lo esperada, llena de amor. ¿Sí? — Soltó lento, de la manera más suave que podía ella ofrecerle el. El hombre tomo la mano de ella. Aunque las lágrimas no cesaron, se sintió un poco mejor.

— Señor Kuroko, ¿Usted y su esposa, van a pasar? — Pregunto el veterinario, mientras se acercaba hacia él.

— Si, pasaremos ambos. — Se paro, mientras apretaba la mano de su esposa. Para luego caminar hacia la sala donde lo esperaba.

Las paredes blancas, los olores. La sensación de tristeza, las tenues luces. Todo parecía una gran escena melancólica. Nada de ello ayudaba, nada de ello podía hacer que el numero 11 se calmara. Ni siquiera los recuerdos de secundaria que golpeaban su corazón.

Cuando lo encontró ahí solo y triste en aquella caja alado del restaurante luego de ganarle a Shutoku. Mojado por aquella lluvia. Cuando lo ducho con el en las aguas termales, o cuando iba a animarlo a los partidos. Nada de ello lo ayudaba. Pero cualquier pensamiento se esfumo cuando la puerta se abrió, y ahí lo vio.

— Nigou. — Y nuevamente volvió a llorar al verlo ahí, en aquella mesa conectado a un suero.

Podía ver su pausada respiración, fue ahí, que cuando el animal se giro a verlo con aquella mirada igual a la suya, se sintió congelado. Sintió todo el peso en sus hombros.

Cuanto le costó caminar hacia su perro. Cuanto habían pasado juntos. Tenía pensarlo llevarlo al lago la próxima semana.

Al tenerlo a su lado, le parecía aun mas hermoso que antes, ahora estaba tan grande. Seguía manteniendo su color de ojos brillantes y grandes. Lentamente acerco su cara hacia su pelaje. Mientras con una de sus manos libres acaricia su cabeza.

— Nigou, quiero darte las gracias, por todo. Has cuidado a mi familia todos estos años. Has asustado a Kagami-Kun como te eh enseñado. Has sido mi fiel amigo. Mitsue y Tsuna fueron tus hermanos, y siempre te dejabas acariciar por Satsuki a pesar de que no te gustara. Siempre has sido un perro muy envidado por muchos o eso espero.

Su boca tembló débilmente. Volvió a pasar su mano por el lomo del perro. Mientras miraba como algunos de sus cabellos quebraban en su mano.

La mujer llevo una de sus manos a su boca, le dolía tanto ver a su esposo de esa manera.

— Señor, ¿Podemos seguir? —Pregunto el hombre, viendo que Kuroko no podía articular otra palabra.

Le costo tanto decir que si, le dolía tanto se le hacía tan difícil decidir que la vida de su amado amigo debía llegar a su final. No quería ser él, pero tampoco creía que otra persona debiera hacerlo.

— Si. — Respondió, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su perro.

Satsuki se acercó hacia el perro mientras acariciaba una de sus patas. Inclusive beso su lomo. Que más daba, sentía que algo estaba siendo arrebatado de sus manos, un hijo. Alguien de su familia.

_**Nigou, estos años se han hecho muy largos junto a ti.**_

El veterinario comenzó a preparar la jeringa con aquel liquido rojo. Mientras comenzaba a explicar que sentiría.

— No dolerá, es una de las formas con menos sufrimiento que podemos ofrecerle. — Aclaró.

_**Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos. Me has visto convertirme con Seirin en el mejor equipo de Japón.**_

El hombre preparo la aguja en el conducto que iba hacia el perro. La pareja seguía acariciándolo, mirándolo con ese amor que era tan difícil de ocultar. Ese amor que el le entrego durante años, ese que era tan importante para ellos.

_**Me has visto con novia y luego casándome. Has estado ahí cuando fui padre, juntos aprendimos a cuidar bebes.**_

Nigou podía verlos, sin comprender por que estaban tan tristes. Si el se encontraba tan feliz de tenerlos a ambos con ellos. Aunque quería también tener a los hijos de estos con él. Su lengua se encontraba fuera de su boca, quería tanto lamer las lágrimas de Tetsuya para que dejara de llorar. Para que le diera una sonrisa.

_**Me has visto convertirme en un jugador estrella del básquet. Me has visto crecer, como yo a ti...**_

El líquido comenzó a moverse por aquel conducto. Mientras tantos recuerdos le llegaban al hombre frente del perro. Cuando Momoi llego a vivir con ellos, o cuando llegaron con Mitsue a casa. Cuando su vecino llego con una camada de perritos diciendo que eran de ellos. Aquella noche que se escapo solo para correr por donde Tsuna había salido sola.

Los ojos del perro comenzaron lentamente a cerrarse, y eso significaba que era el adiós.

— _Nigou, eh sido realmente feliz a tu lado. __**Gracias… Hasta pronto, Nigou.**_

Eso, fue lo último que escucho el perro, al cerrar por completo sus ojos. A pesar que lo único que sintió fue la bella sonrisa de su mejor amigo.

Fue luego de ello, que realmente Tetsuya se rompió en llanto sobre el ahora, cuerpo sin vida de su perro. Sin poder articular otra palabra, sin dejar de llorar la ida de su Nigou. Sin dejar de llorar en el nombre de su perdida. Sin dejar de llorar del dolor.

…

La fiesta de Año Nuevo que solían hacer _La Kiseki no Sedai _como siempre, con sus familias, era muy ruidosas. Como no, si el hijo mayor de Aomine se encargaba de la música. Faltaba muy poco par que termine el año y uno nuevo comience. Todos se hallaban muy ansiosos por que comience nuevamente la temporada y poder tener partidos asombrosos.

— Satsuki, saldré afuera. ¿Sí? No se preocupen. — Este se acercó para besar la mejilla de su esposa y luego salir al patio de la casa de su gran amigo Kagami Taiga. Se acerco hasta la piscina de la casa para mirar al cielo.

Hacia ya cuatro años, su abuela, con quien vivió toda su vida había fallecido. El jamás se imaginó que nuevamente sufriría una perdida tan dolorosa como aquella, jamás imagino perder a Nigou. Por aquella razón, el decidió salir afuera. Para pensar, para reflexionar. Para darse el lujo de que el ultimo día del año poder pensar en su amigo peludo. Pero él no quería que acabara el año, porque quería recordarlo y aun quería llorar por él. A la vez se sentía culpable, tardo tres días en guardar la casa de su perro, en guardar sus platos de comida y agua.

Cuando se dio cuenta, los fuegos artificiales, los cuales fueron comprados por Akashi y Kise, se vieron en el reflejo de agua. Sus oídos dolieron. Esa sensibilidad que desarrollo desde preparatoria. Este pudo darse cuenta que el año había terminado. Ya era un año nuevo. Este le dio un sorbo a su lata.

Al girarse se dio cuenta que se trataba de Kagami.

— Hey, Tetsuya. ¿No vendrás adentro? — Este camino hacia él, mientras la miraba de reojo.

— No quiero oírlo. — Pidió, mientras miraba el cielo. — Aquí estoy bien. Solo que esta vez, no quiero oírlo.

Sin embargo, en su mente solo pudo pensar en que quisa su amigo estuviera con su abuela. Aunque vaya en contra de su tradición y en Japón sea mal visto, al final cedió.

—_No digas feliz año nuevo, Taiga._ — Hablo débilmente. — Solo yo puedo decirle Feliz año nuevo a Nigou.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fin.

**Notas de autora: **Ah, ¿Esa soy yo, ¿no? ¡Que emoción, mi primer escrito en FNet! Siempre que querido publicar en esta página, y actualmente tengo pensado hacerlo muy seguido. Este es un fanfic muy viejo, escrito el _1 de enero de 2018_. La emoción no me freno y lo corregí y lo subí hoy, _5 de abril de 2019. _

Un escrito basado en una escena muy triste, con una amplia influencia de _Marley y yo._ Personalmente, me ah gustado como ah quedado.

Espero poder compartir más con ustedes.

¡HASTA PRONTO!

**-****Hana**


End file.
